1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fence rail and post assembly and more particularly to an assembly wherein the fence rails and posts are comprised of a tubular metal material. More particularly, the invention relates to a means of connecting the fence rails to the post or posts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of fences have been used to enclose land, mark boundaries, keep in animals, ensure privacy, or add a decorative touch to homes. In farm areas, fences protect valuable crops from destruction by roaming animals. Perhaps the earliest type of fences which were utilized were stone fences created by simply piling stones one on top of another. Wire is also used in many ways to make fences. For example, types of wire fences which have been used are barbed wire, wire mesh and electrified fences. Brush or deadwood formed the earliest type of fences which were simply brush and tree limbs cleared from the land and piled up to make an obstacle. Perhaps one of the most popular fences presently in use is the post and rail fence assembly wherein posts are placed at intervals and which support horizontal rails. A recent trend has been to utilize PVC posts and rails. The same, although decorative, sometimes lack the strength to resist forces imposed thereon by animals or the like. In an effort to provide stronger post and rail fences, metal tubular rails have been welded to metal posts. Such construction, although extremely strong, is quite costly and is labor-intensive. Further, once the rails have been welded to the posts, it is difficult to replace or repair the fences.
A fence rail and post assembly is described and includes a hollow tubular metal post having its lower end positioned in the ground and which has first, second, third, and fourth side walls. Depending upon the fence layout and the position of the post in that layout, at least one side thereof will have at least one, and normally two or three, openings formed therein which are adapted to receive one end of a metal tubular fence rail. A rail retainer is selectively removably secured to the fence rail outwardly of the post and which is maintained in position by a screw extending therethrough into the fence rail. The rail retainer has a shoulder provided thereon which engages the exterior surface of the post adjacent the opening and has a hook at its inner end which engages the interior surface of the side wall in which the opening is formed. The rail retainer permits longitudinal movement of the fence rail with respect to the post. The rail retainers may be positioned on top of the rails for convenience of installation, or positioned on the bottom of the rails for aesthetic purposes.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved fence rail and post assembly.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved metal fence rail and post assembly.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a fence rail and post assembly wherein the end of the fence rail is maintained in the post by means of a rail retainer which limits longitudinal movement of the fence rail with respect to the post.
A further object of the invention is to provide a metal fence rail and post assembly which is extremely strong and which is easily assembled.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.